Hellhound
thumb|500px|right|http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_I-EQdJSUoThe Hellhounds are an aggressive new enemy first encountered in Shi No Numa. They are deadly canine-like monsters covered in flames that presumably come from another realm. They randomly spawn throughout the map (a ball of lightning will usually erupt whenever they spawn) every few rounds and their sole objective is to kill the player by streaking towards them and either attacking with tooth and claw or by exploding. The ground shakes whenever they spawn or explode. They are extremely lethal and must be taken care of as soon as possible. Trivia *The Hellhounds are the first and only enemies encountered in a Zombie Mode Game that aren't zombies. *To date, Hellhounds are only encountered in Map Pack 2 *The Hellhounds have several different appearances just like the zombies. Some are large and intimidating while others look frail and badly burned. They also appear out of nowhere, so be careful not to stay in an open area (such as the swamp). *When killed the Hellhounds sometimes explode, damaging your character. *The Hellhounds appear approximately every five rounds, although after Round 7 this becomes a 50/50 chance. Note that if teams complete a Hellround, it cannot happen again for three rounds, at which point it returns to the 50/50 probability. * *It takes three hits from a hellhound to down you. *Hellhounds have much lower health and is more vulnerable than the zombies of the equivalent round. *The last Hellhound in a round will almost always drop Max ammo * *When looking in the direction of the Comm Room from outside Storage, one will notice a large red rock that makes an interesting noise. There is electricity around it, similar to the electricty visible just before a Hellhound spawns. *When the Hellround begins, you can hear a demon's voice saying "Fetch me their souls!" *An ominous tune and rumbling thunder can also be heard whenever a Hellhound round begins. *Also, when a Hellround begins, the map will turn very foggy. When it ends, the fog will clear. *You can also hear dogs howling at the full moon when a Hellround begins. *Nicknames for Hellrounds are Hellhound rounds or Hellhound season. *Another Nickname for the HellHound Round is Dog Round. *Interestingly, the flaming HellHounds can be killed by the flamethrower. Strategies *If on a Hellhound-round, camping is the best solution, either in pairs or a group of four. Shotguns and MGs are equally effective, while the Ray Gun is quite dangerous to yourself, as the dogs will often get very close and cause you to blow yourself up. Note that the Wunderwaffe should be saved for Zombie rounds instead, as the area effect has little bearing on Hellhounds. *When a Hellhound-round is encountered, mist will fall and no zombies will spawn. However, Hellhounds are much more deadly, and thus Hellhound-rounds ought to be treated with extreme caution. *A fairly good camping spot is at the first mystery box spawn, just around the corner where the dogs come from only one way. Glitches *Sometimes, when killed, a hellhound will not fall down as normal, but instead will freeze in the standing position. This can look awkward and cause a problem during particularly intense hellhound rounds because players can reflexively shoot at a seemingly live hellhound that is actually dead, wasting ammo. (confirmed on 360 and Playstation 3) Appearances Shi No Numa Category:Enemies